JAK SIĘ WYBIĆ - Zapytaj Beczkę 96
Opis odcinka Najnowsze Zapytaj Beczkę, filozoficzno-fekalne szaleństwo Krzysztofa. Jednogłośna Opinia Tylko 301 internautów widziało poprzedni odcinek, ale opinia była jednogłośna: Przez pół roku nagrywał, a teraz dodaje. - Szymon Stoltmann (opinia wygłoszona na Facebooku) Pytania * Gonkers ! - Wolfpawpl * Krzysiu! Midasem polskiej sceny Youtube! :) Jak to jest z tym poczuciem humoru w Azji? Czy to prawda że Azjaci są zdecydowanie "oszczędniejsi" w uśmiechaniu się? niż Europejczycy? Amerykanie? Pozdrawiamy! :) - Grupa BARDZO Inwalidzka * Krzysiu. Tak się zastanawiam. Gdyby kosmos ciągnął się bez końca to ciężko mi to jakoś zrozumieć. Gdyby gdzieś nagle się kończył to też jakieś takie dziwne. Nawet teoria strun to nie specjalnie tłumaczy. co ty o tym sądzisz? - Kataryna Baryłko * Czemu nie było opinii? Nie tłumacz się że była, sprawdzałem klatka po klatce, i tak jestem zabawny na imprezach. - TheWieszak * Agnieszka Szulim robi program o Japonii. Mindfuck. I ta heheszkowa nazwa: Szalone Tokyo. Serio? Kolejne stereotypy? I zapychanie jakimś szajsem mózgów zwykłych, szarych ludzi? Polsko robisz to źle. - Natalia Trzaskalska * Czy skoro Lech Wałęsa przeskoczył płot i skończyła się komuna, to gdyby dzisiaj przeskoczył ten sam płot, to skończyłaby się demokracja? I co przyszłoby po niej? Monarchia? - Pytongino * P Jeśli o to chodzi, kiedy mówisz po angielsku bardziej przypominasz mi ThatGuyWithTheGlasses albo jego żula :D - Gabriel Gurbowicz * Czy powinienem jechać na obóz harcerski? - Bartłomiej Kubicki * Jak ważna Twoim zdaniem jest wiedza proceduralna w poznaniu historii sztuki neolitycznej? - Ewa Pawlik * Następne pytanie z muzyką w tle proszę. "Vista Point" - Piter Kaleta * Krzysztofie Czemu Japonia To Kraj A Nie Naprzykład................. Województwo............. Województwo?lol Ale To Dziwne Słówko:) - Bartisek22PL * Czy wierzysz że Gimper jest Gejem? - Yoshi_ 320 * Krzysiu powiedz dlaczego pillars of eternity jest takie zajebiste :D - FlyRain HD * Krzysztofie Czemu Japonia To Kraj A Nie Naprzykład................. Województwo............. Województwo?lol Ale To Dziwne Słówko:) - Bartisek22PL (pytanie przeczytane ponownie) * Krzysiu, słyszałeś ten dowcip? -... -... -... :D - WyjadaczPorzeczek * Krzysztofie, jak w kulturalny sposób wytłumaczyć znajomym, że muzyka disco polo jest po prostu... chujowa? - kate k * Krzysiu, myślisz że jesteś mądry? A wiesz co to pleonazm? Antropomorfizacja? Osmoza? Awersja? Faktura polifoniczna? Interwał? Ambiwalencja? Wyrazy alegoryczne? Resublimacja? Kondensacja? Ja jestem gimbem i wiem! - Kax120 * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Czwero x * Krzysiu, jak zmasakrować lewaka? - Jestę Międzysam * Czy ja widziałem stuu w tle??? - Tomek Woroniecki * Czemu przeprowadziłeś się do Japoni? P.s twoje klipy są po prostu zajebiste!!!! Mega props dla Ciebie! - Jacek Niemiec * Co to takie światło ten? - NeedGames * Krzysztofie, jakiś czas temu Max Kolonko, którego, w roli klaryfikacji, fanem nie jestem, powiedział w jednym ze swoich programów, że Polsce przydałby się dyktator. Mimo tego, że jak powiedziałem, pana Kolonko specjalnie nie lubię, to akurat z tym stwierdzeniem muszę się zgodzić. Czy uważasz, że jest realne by ktoś jeszcze kiedyś doszedł to takiej władzy w Polsce, jaką miał na przykład Piłsudski? - Lord Toyo Podkład muzyczny *Kanye West - On Sight *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Perturbator - Sexualizer (feat. Flash Arnold) (przy tańcu Krzysztofa przed pierwszym pytaniem) *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Dub Mix) (Gonkers) *Jazz in Paris - Media Right Productions *El Tigr3 - She Swallowed Burning Coals (Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Soundtrack) (Mindfuck) *Kai Rosenkranz - Vista Point (Gothic 3 Soundtrack) *The Green Orbs - Rainy Day Games (przy dowcipie o elektronie) *Rihanna - We Found Love ft. Calvin Harris (klip Krzysztofa) Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku gościnnie wystąpił YouTuber Tomasz Andrzej Działowy, znany jako Gimper *Na początku odcinka Krzysztof śpiewa intra programów: [https://www.youtube.com/user/programzdupy Z Dupy] (utwór Dick4Dick - Another Dick) i Mały Szary Człowiek z kanału Ajgor Ignacy *Gonciu w jednej ze scenek parodiuje Recenzje Żula (Bum Reviews) z ChannelAwesome.com ("Oh my God, this is the greatest movie I've ever seen in my life!") Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem